1. Field
This document relates to a method of generating a memory disc in an optical disc drive connected to a host such that an optical disc can be used as a USB memory.
2. Related Art
An optical disc drive that records data on various types of optical discs such as CD and DVD or reproduces data recorded on the optical discs is widely spread and used.
The optical disc drive is connected to various types of hosts such as a personal computer through a serial AT attachment (SATA) interface or a universal serial bus (USB) interface to be used. However, optical discs cannot freely record or reproduce data, distinguished from a USB memory such as flash memory or memory stick.
To change an optical disc into a memory disc capable of freely recording and reproducing data, a user is required to perform a series of complicated menu selecting operations using an operating system (OS) or an application program of a host.